Promise Me This
by iklaintevenmad
Summary: Based on the Christmas pictures that have been released! Blaine gives Kurt an early Christmas present.


_I'm a sucker for promise ring fics!_

The box in Blaine's pocket feels heavy and his heart is beating slightly faster than usual. The snow is billowing past the window he currently leans against, laying on the ground in thick sheets. After a lot of twisting his boyfriend's arm, Blaine had managed to persuade Kurt to play in the snow with him when it started to lay properly. It seems as though today is the day, but right now he has more important, life-changing things to attend to.

Okay, so maybe life-changing was going a little far. He knows really that a ring doesn't mean everything, but the symbolic gesture, should Kurt accept it, really does mean that events in his life will pan out in a certain way. And he's completely ready for them.

He catches sight of Kurt coming out of his last class of the day and sets off after him at a slight jog. "Kurt!" He calls, catching up to the boy and stopping him with a hand on his arm.  
>Kurt beams at Blaine and his chest does that fluttering thing that it always does when Kurt's around. He knows now that what he's about to do won't be a mistake.<br>"Hey, Blaine," Kurt smiles happily, his face relaxing into an expression of content.  
>"I got you a little something for Christmas," Blaine grins and begins to fish the box out of his pocket.<br>Kurt, although frowning slightly, can't fool Blaine; he sees behind the fake disapproval and spots the child-like excitement coursing through him. "But we said we weren't exchanging gifts until we broke up for the holidays!" He argues, but when Blaine finally presents the box – whose size and shape leaves nothing to the imagination – his breath catches and he stops.

He's not sure why he chose today, at school, in the middle of a hallway. But it feels right, somehow. Like he couldn't wait any longer. Like there was no reason _to _wait any longer.

With slightly shaking hands, Kurt pops open the lid and his breath catches _again_, louder this time and with more force behind it. When his eyes flick from the ring and meet Blaine's his boyfriend can see the tears that glisten there, veiling his blue eyes slightly.

Kurt's voice is hoarse when he speaks. "What- what is it?" He asks, needing to be sure.

Blaine laughs, a little breathless, nerves kicking in. "It's a ring." Stating the obvious apparently isn't enough though, because Kurt is waiting for him to continue speaking. He sobers up a little, grabs the glove-clad hand that Kurt isn't using and strokes it gently. "It's a promise ring. I know you're going to New York next year – with or without NYADA, though I _know _you'll get in," he says as Kurt opens his mouth to object, "– and I won't be joining you for another year, though we'll still see each other of course. There's no one here – or anywhere, for that matter – that would make me want to leave you, and I trust that you feel the same way about me, too. But I don't want you to leave Ohio without having this first. You don't have to accept it if you don't want to; I know this is only your first relationship. It's my first too, but it feels right. I… I'm going to ask you to marry me one day, and so this ring is just a symbol of that promise; a… a reminder that I'm yours, all yours, and you're mine, too. Because I love you."

Kurt is quiet for a long time; or perhaps Blaine just thinks it's a long time because of his nerves. But Kurt's always been one to think things through first before making decisions, and so Blaine lets him think.

After what seems like hours but could realistically have been only minutes, Kurt – whose gaze had been flicking from the ring to Blaine to the ring and back – stares at his boyfriend unwaveringly. "Who says that you'll be the one to propose?" He jokes, mouth turning up into a small smile. Blaine chuckles, the tension leaving him completely, and Kurt joins in with the laughter. They're both grinning from ear to ear and, after calming down slightly, Blaine slips the ring on Kurt's finger. The latter holds his hand up to his face and examines the ring closely. "Such a good replica… " he murmurs, eyeing one of the three diamond-like gems dotting the gold band.

"Replica?" Blaine raises one eyebrow slightly. "Kurt, you _do _realise how many different saving accounts my parents set up for me?"

Kurt freezes, hand still hovering in front of his face. He slowly puts his arm back down and locks eyes with his boyfriend again. "You did not buy me an actual diamond ring."

Blaine rolls his shoulders back non-committedly, feeling slightly awkward. "Well… yeah, I did." He says finally. "Don't you like it? 'Cause we can change it, I can get another…" he trails off as Kurt yanks on his arm and drags him into a nearby deserted classroom. Once the door is firmly closed behind them, Kurt kisses his boyfriend passionately, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. His fingers dig into Blaine's hair and Blaine can feel the cool metal of the ring on the back of his head. He decides that he really, _really _likes it.

They finally break apart and Kurt locks their fingers together. "I can't believe you bought me a _diamond ring_!" He exclaims. "Are you sure you can afford it? Because believe me, I'd be happy with something less expensive, too."

Blaine shakes his head with a smile. "It's no big deal, Kurt. You're worth it."

They both smile and wander back to the parking lot.

"Naturally_ I_ have to propose to _you_," Kurt informs Blaine.

"Oh?"

"Well, I told you I liked you first. Then you told me you liked me. Then I asked you out on the first date. You told me you loved me first, then I said it back. Now you've gave me this ring, it's my turn again. Plus I've thought of the _best _way to propose." Kurt reasons.

Blaine laughs. "Well then I guess it's settled, huh?"

"Sure is." Kurt grins as he hops into the car.

"Well you'd best hurry up, because I told myself I'd be married by thirty."

Kurt blushes, a small smile gracing his lips. "Me, too."

They spend the drive back to Blaine's house in a comfortable silence, both picturing their lives in the years to come. The future still seems daunting, but the ring on Kurt's finger reminds them both that they're not alone in it.

_Please review! :)_


End file.
